The World Tour of a lifetime
by XxthatsilvermistmagexX
Summary: SEQUEL TO SUMMER CAMPING! The gang is back after one year from their interesting camping trip! How have they changed? And what's this about a world tour coming up? Send me your OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Rockrockluver246 is here and new from being off of my hiatus on here! I am soooo sorry that i'm not as active as I used to be on here! I blame school, band, and anime...yup that's right I became an otaku please pray that my social life will still be intact XD! but anyways to the story.. **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything grojband...or the song coming up!*curls up in a ball and cries/emo corner***

* * *

Chapter 1: a world tour?!

Laney's Pov

**(1)**'im_ in the misery business, let's take it from the top... she's got a body like an hourglass yeah it's ticking like a clock!'_

Hey laney here...its been a WHOLE school year since the camping trip...and I must say i'm glad that we went on that trip, now the newmans and grojband are going to try to form a group together! Although it is harder now that the newmans know where we get our music lyrics from but I jumped in and saved our band by showing them _my_ lyrics and now we're using my lyrics and carrie's

_'it's a matter of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth...'_

Trina isn't othering us anymore since the band she used to support joined with us, so if she disses us she also disses the newmans. Every now and then she'll send us a mean look but carrie and I would just shoot an icy and heated glare in here direction and then she'd back off...

_'I waited eight long months she finally set him free, I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. two weeks and we had caught on fire, she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile!'_

Lenny and I are still together, corey and Victoria have never been better, chris and carrie are the cutest couple ever in my opinion! everyone is together and happy, our new formation brought out even more fans with our combination of lyrics...so here I am my back against carrier's while we sing right now during practice singing our last song for today's practice

_'whoa, well I never meant to brag, but I've gotten what I wanted now whoa, it was never my intention to brag. to steal it all away from you now! but god does it feel so good 'cause I got him where I want him now! And if you could you know you would, 'cause god does it just feels so..., it just feels so good! (yeahh)_

we finish up the final cord and almost immediately both sets of twins go to raid the fridge while chanting 'cheese'

"That was awesome! why didn't we think about teaming up before?!" corey says in a hyperactive tone

"i dunno core, maybe because you hated them and they were our enemies?" I say the last part with all the sarcasm I had

"ohh right lanes...hehe" he awkwardly scratches the back of his head and continues to put away his guitar

"so lenny what do you wanna do after this? it's only 12:00 so we can still go out and do something..."

"uhh why don't we all just go get something to eat?"

"sure, sounds good to me...what about you vic?"

"yeah but where to? you know i'm not much for red meat!"

"...you guys wanna try out the hotdog place that just opened up around the corner?" carrie offered

"I could go for a hot dog...everyone agrees?"

"yup! hotdogs it is!" I say while putting my bass in it's usual spot

"HEY TRINA!'

"what?" said girl walks out of her room on her phone,"if you're asking for a ride it's a no...besides core you _just _got a car, use it!"

"oh no I was just going tell you that we're leaving...and if you want anything?"

"where you going?"

"that new hotdog place around the corner...they have caaake~!"

Trina soon perks up at the sound of cake and decides that if they have her favorite to get it, otherwise else our instruments are toast...jeez..you'd think she had changed after her anger classes but at least she's not at our throats anymore!

We switch over to the radio to the rock station and started to play things from coldplay to my chemical romance...until after the third song a commercial started to play

"HELLOOO peaceville! DO YOU LOVE ROCK? DO YOU WANT TO GO SEE A LIVE CONCERT? WELL THEN COME SEE THE PEACVILLE WORLD TOUR! STARTING HERE IN PEACEVILLE CANADA TO AMERICA TO ALL THE WAY TO EUROPE AND ASIA! if you're a band also then you have two weeks to submit your best AND LATEST SONG TO ME! KEEP ROCKING PEACEVILLE!"

Everyone in the car was silent for about 2 minuets..."WE GOTTA DO THAT!" We all screamed in sync

" I love how we just formed together and yet we sing well together, plan well, and can pretty much read our thoughts..." I say in awe

"you do have a point there laney!" Victoria giggled, "anywhales...to the hotdog joint! We can talk about our plans for the tour while we eat!"

" I am starving..." corey said while holding his stomach

"core you're always hungry!",I turn into the parking lot to see it's almost full in the little hotdog place and finally find a parking space...we file out of the car and head into the building to end up being swarmed by fangirls AND fanboys...oh god this is just PERFECT!

"OH MY GOSH COREYYY!"

"IT'S LANEY AND CARRIE!"

"THE TWINS!"

Victoria stands right next corey while chris stands right next to carrie ,"sorry but the two leaders are _taken_" Victoria hissed out the last word so they could get the message but sadly lenny and I were pretty much beating people away so we could find each other...

"LENNY!"

"LANEY!" I finally find his sea green eyes and push my way through the crowd of fanboys just to be stopped by his fangirls

"move" I say with a hint of a warning

"no lenny is ours!"

"fine but if one of you dies don't blame ME!" I charge through the crowd of girls who kept trying to slow down my pace...I had enough! I was hungry, tired, and I just wanted to see my boyfriend..but THESE GIRLS ARE ANNOYING LITTLE PESTS WHO WON'T GO AWAY!

"lanes please don't kill them, they're just fangirls and you know how they are...so take a deep breath and just walk casually over here...kay?"

I calm down just to have a fangirl trip me

"shit...okay every girl that is a fangirl or is not laney penn move!"

a giant path forms and laney is standing there fuming, she slowly approaches me until she's right in front of me and pries off a fangirl and stares-no _DEATH GLARES_ at me

"uhh l-lanes?"

She snakes her arms around pulls me in for a quick kiss, I didn't have to see what type of faces the fangirls were making at the sight of it, however I could hear our bandmates laughing at the reaction.

she pulls away so I could take a breathe while she faced the crowd of fangirls and shouted "MINE!",she loops her arm with mine as we head back over to the table

"Was that really needed laney?" carrie asked with a raised brow

"yes, yes it was!" a small smirk plays on her lips as we ordered our food.

For the rest of the night we mainly just stayed over corey's house to talk about any events coming up and..well of course the world tour demo, and what the song should be...

So yeah..i guess you could say that I do like our new group...

**Alright there you have it! the sequel to summer camping! also if you didn't read the first story in this possible trilogy then you really should! it'll be a bit confusing if you don't! But I hope you all enjoyed the story plot so far and if you guys have any oc's for me to use in the future please let me know in a review or in a PM! and no I won't make you fill out a forum of what I want from but just the basics such as:**

**Name**

**Hair,eye, and skin color**

**Usual wear ( outfit)**

**Any special talents?**

**Also for the foot note 1: the song is Misery Business by Paramore!**

**Alright you guys rockluver out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii I'm back With another amazing and fabulous chapter! For the two people who reviewed I WILL be using your OC'S but in the upcoming chapter! That being said I STILL NEED OC'S! GIVE THEM TO MEH PLEASE! *^*)/**

***bad at lying as you can tell***

**Anywhale to the story!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything grojband!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Practice, practice, and sleepovers?

Laney's Pov

So of course you'd think i would be beating the crap out lenny still right? Well your wrong since he was WAY too focused on the music in his ear buds, which were blaring screamo and death metal non-stop! I mean don't get me wrong I like the same music but he almost worships his! His music ranges from light moments of screaming to 'RAWR RAWR RAWR DEATH RAWR!'...how is he not deaf you ask? Well it's simple!

He doesn't care and his ears are pretty much immune to the screaming, I on the other hand can listen to it once and be done with it! **(1) **Sleeping with sirens, Pierce the Veil, Of Mice and Men. You name it and he'll have it.

"OH MY FRACK LENNY TAKE IT YOUR STUPID HEADPHONES WILL YA?!" I shouted-hopefully-over his music.

"WHAT?!"

I rip off the device in his ears harshly, "Hey hey oW OW OW!"

"Well if you would LISTEN!" I glare at him before my eyes soften so I can re-tell him what the plan was for tonight, "Core said that for tonight the band is gonna sleepover so we can talk about the world tour audition set list and help Vic with the new designs if we _do _get in."

"Ohh ok...Wanna listen?" he offers an ear bud

"Hmm how about NO!"

"Aww c'mon lanes you know you want to! Besides it's not even screamo, it's just a nice and slow song made by a screamo band!"

"Fine...but one moment of screaming and I'm done."

I take the ear bud and place it into my as he plays the song, it starts of seemingly soft and so far I like it until the lyrics come in at full blast screaming.

**(2)'**Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge

I bet you never had a Friday night like this

Keep it up keep it up lets raise our hands

I take a look up in the sky and I see red

Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy,  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide.

Everything red.**'**

"LENNY I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAA!"

Lenny falls of the couch from all the laughter while clutching at his sides. He almost laughs so much to the point where he's in tears while I'm searing around the garage for a baseball bat to beat him with!

Victoria's Pov

"Wow, I wonder who got her panties in a bunch."

"Most likely Lenny or maybe even corey...meh who knows!" Chris said calmly

"Hn, good point. So you wanna start the meeting core 'cause we're all kinda waiting." I said with an annoyed tone

"Huh, oh yeah!" he grabs the megaphone off the stage and clears his throat, "YO EVERYONE COME OVER THE MEETINGS ABOUT TO START!"

Unfortunately, the megaphone was a bit of an overkill and almost blew everyone in site away.

"Core I really don't think that was needed to get their attention..." I said while laughing slightly

"Anyway guys what should we talk about first?"

"The music and then maybe future designs for the band since we're going on tour soon?"

"Alright the lanes, any music references we should do?"

"Well since this is a rock tour it's most likely best if we stick to: Punk rock, Alternative, and maybe a little screamo I guess."

"YES TO SCREAMO!" I shouted while throwing a fist in the air

"I second that shit!" Lenny shouted while we high-fived

"Of course you would!" Laney said while sulking

"Look on the bright side lanes! You'll be working with Lenny for a bit for the music!"

At this Laney immediately stops sulking and cheers up with a new bright smile on her face, "I third that notion!"

"Ok so now on the topic of shirts! I was thinking since this is gonna be a world tour, we should change-up the color scheme a bit and make them glow in the dark!" I say with excitement

"Wow sis how long have you thought about this?"

"After we heard the message AD in the car I kinda thought about it for a bit until smelled food of course." I say while shrugging

"Ah okay."

"Okay so does anyone else have anything to add?"

"OH! I almost forgot we should add a soft song to the audition list! That way they know we can also be soft if we want to!" Carrie added

"I wonder when was the last time I wrote a soft song...huh.." Laney wondered out loud

"Well if we ever get stuck while writing we can just ask each other about it." Lenny said

"Oh right! Your helping me this time!" she said while clapping her hands happily

For the rest of the meeting we talked about which songs should go where and who should lead or not. As for the rest of the night however we all pretty much just went to bed. I slept on the couch with Corey while Chris and Carrie slept on the other. Lenny and Laney chose the stage and built a quick pillow fort while most likely both sets of twins were sleeping near the fridge.

"Night Core..." I say sleepily

"Night Vic..." he replies

_*SNAP SNAP SNAP*_

"Ha, this is total blackmail #REVENGE!"

* * *

**Okay so for the footnotes!**

**1: Those are my favorite bands and let meh know what yours are in a review if ya want by the way!**

**2: That was the song "King For a Day" by Pierce The Veil! Best song ever, well besides "Bones Exposed" and "They Don't Call It The South For Nothing" by Of mice and Men**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! Also my username changed If ya didn't notice! I was Rockrockluver246 but I kinda got tired of the name in all ****honesty!**

**AGAIN! ME NEED OC'S FOR STORY! *^*)/**

**Anywhales I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys later!**


End file.
